It's All Over Now Baby Blue
by ohitsMariz
Summary: It's All Over Now Baby Blue Sequel to "A Moment Like This" yeah this my second story or third story I do not OWN LEVERAGE NOR THE CAST AND CREW comment,reviews are well come :
1. My Angel

Sophie slipped herself into the flowing cream gown, stepping out of the bedroom into the hall to show Parker and Tara.

"Oooh Sophie! You look just like a pregnant goddess!" Parker squealed,and Tara steadying the tiara in her hair.

"Thanks Kiddo, I have got the biggest butterflies ever, I'm just glad that you're here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Sophie, I have always wanted to be a maid of honour and at your wedding to Nate! Come on Sophie I would have to be mad or crazy to miss this!"

"Thanks Parker," Sophie smiled resting and hand on Tara's shoulder," I just still can't believe Nate persuaded me to get married in the middle of March! It's blinking freezing outside!"

Tara grabbed Sophie's tiara from the livingroom and placed in delicately onto Sophie's head.

"There, now we just need to wait for our limo to arrive!"

"What you mean Hardison?"

"Eer yes."

And bride's maid Parker opened the door for Sophie to climb into the back of the hired Rolls Royce.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Sophie, More gorgeuos than Tara" Eliot smiled turning round form the front to admire Sophie's dress.

"Excuse me?" Tara a bit complaining on what Eliot just said.

"Ooh you look lovely aswell my dear, just not as beautiful as Sophie!"

"Hardison! Just drive!" Sophie instructed from the back as Parker swung her bag in Hardison's direction.

Eliot opened the door for Sophie and took her hand to help her out of the car.

"Gorgeous Sophie, Nate's a lucky man," Eliot smiled

"Stop it Eliot, now is not the time to be getting jealous in fact you have Tara," Sophie teased

"Yeah your right Soph in fact one day I will do this to Tara also." Eliot said

Tara just smile and Kiss Eliot and said "Now walk Sophie to the aisle big boy."

"My I walk you down the aisle?" Eliot retorted slipping his arm around Sophie's and taking her up the steps into the church.

"Ok you ready Parker ?" Sophie asked as the doors were opened for Eliot to take Sophie down the aisle

"More like you 'am asking you that question Sophie, your the one getting flipping married!" Parker said

The congregation stood up and started singing some psalm that the team had picked for Nate and Sophie. Eliot smiled at Nate then to Sophie and back to Nate.

"Thanks Eliot," Sophie whispered as she stepped up the steps so she was facing Nate. The minister droned on in the background but Nate and Sophie just gazed at each other.

"Do you Nathan Ford take Sophie Deveraux to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said without a doubt

"And do you Sophie Deveraux take Nathan Ford to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said also without a doubt.

"You may now kiss the bride." Nate leaned into kiss Sophie, casting a quick glance over to Hardison and Eliot and a another quick glance to Parker and Tara who were sitting there with the biggest grins ever on their faces.

"Your my angel Sophie" Nate whispered before tenderly kissing Sophie.

The Team stood up and burst into applasue as Sophie linked her arm through Nate's and headed for the entrance to the church.

"Your not crying are you Eliot?" Tara exclaimed as Eliot wiped his cheeck

"Tara the Eliot Machine doesn't cry" Eliot retorted as Hardison sniffled

"Oh God! Hardison your not crying are you?" Parker laughed slapping a hand to her head.

"Im just a little emotional, I always remember the image of Nate's face when Hardison switched the T.V on in the Room and the first video of the plane were you guys are in it smashing into the bridge played out and how it affected him and drove him all the more and now I see him totally happy with Sophie and..." Hardison trailed off as the guests started exiting the church.

Nate opened the door into their flat as Sophie leaned against his shoulder.

"We're married now Soph, man and wife, lets celebrate" Nate grinned running a hand through Sophie's mass of curly hair.

"No alcohol Love, baby on board" Sophie yawned rubbing her bulging belly

"I was thinking more along the lines of using the bedroom?"

"Ooh Nate you chancer!"


	2. Me, You or Both?

Nate stroked Sophie's forehead as she lay curled up on his chest.

"Ummm morning" Sophie groaned wrapping her arm around Nate's chest

"Morning beautiful, how does it feel to be married to Nathan Ford, huh?" Nate questioned with a smile and pressing his body closer to Sophie's

"Amazing, the ring is absolutley gorgeous Nate, I love it" Sophie whispered

"Good, because I practically broke the bank for it! Just jokin, right shower" Nate laughed

"What me, you or both?" Sophie teased rolling over onto her back

"Just me, go back to sleep darling, its only half 6" Nate whispered kissing Sophie on the lips

"Don't worry it'll soon be earlier than this that I'll have to get up for this little cherub" Sophie giggled placing a hand on her stomach

"Rather you than me I say" Nate laughed grabbing himself a towel out of the cupboard

"Don't worry Nate I will go to sleep as you wish " Sophie exclaimed

Nate slipped his fingers through Sophie's curls as she rested her head on the lap as she lay across the couch.

"Nate we need to think of some baby names," Sophie said sitting up to look it Nate's piercing blue eyes

"Dylan for a boy sound alright? I have always loved Bob Dylan's songs" Nate grinned

"Ooh should have guessed! Alecia for a girl then." Sophie smiled lying back down.

"Alecia Ford... hmm that goes. Dylan Ford... thats goes aswell! Perfect" Nate laughed

"Shut up you or I will personally hurt you," Sophie giggled

"Really?"

"Really"

Sophie rolled over in the bed feeling the space where Nate should be.

"Nate?" Sophie mumbled sitting up. Casting her eyes onto his pillow she spied a folded up piece pf paper, unfolding it she read.

Sophie,

I've had to go shopping for the baby, forgot to tell you sorry darling.

Pancakes are on the table for you. I'm cooking tonight!

And Parker is down stairs so if you need anything just call her

Love your most gorgeous, darling husband,

Nate

'Nate' Sophie thought to herself, sliding her feet down onto the floor and pulling her dressing gown down on its hanger. Upon entering the kitchen the sweet aroma of pancakes with lemon filled Sophie's nostrils'.

"I really do love Nate.." Sophie mumbled as she pulled a chair out for herself.

Finishing up her breakfast Sophie placed her plate into the dishwasher and disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed.

As she lifted up her leg to put into her jeans, Sophie felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen area.

'It'll be nothing' Sophie muttered to herself, lifting her other leg.

The same.

'Ooh no!' Sophie thought, grabbing her cell of the cabinet Sophie punched in Nate's number.

"PARKER!" Sophie said screaming in the kitchen

As soon as Parker heard Sophie calling her she ran.

"Parker" Sophie managed to gasp down.

"Sophie? Whats wrong?" Parker asked

"Th...e ba...by issss. coming!" Sophie squeled as she could barely take the pain.

"Don't worry Soph,I'll Nate and the others!" Parker exclaimed grabbing her phone calling Nate and the others.

Pulling his car swiftly in a parking space, Nate jumped out, locked up and headed for the staircase.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea' Nate thought to himself as he walk through the staircase.

Mean while Parker is still with Sophie and she said "Where the hell is He?" Sophie said

But Parker could not answer her because she already call Nate.

Reaching the front door he shooved the key into the lock and burst in.

"Sophie?" Nate called throwing his jacket down

"Nate were in the Bedroom" Parker said

"Heey Soph. I'm here now, how close together are the contractions coming?"

"10 mins atleast" Sophie whispered wiping away her tears

"Ok let me phone an ambulance" Nate smiled wiping Sophie's forehead," It'll be over soon ok"

And Nate said to Parker "Parker help Sophie ok."

Parker nodded.

Nate heard the sirens blazing before he saw the ambulance.

"Sophie I can see it coming now love" Nate smiled," Im just gonna go down and meet them"

"We came as soon as we could, where is ?" Doctor Milnes shouted over to Nate as Nate swung open the door.


	3. Baby Ford is born

"Upstairs, in our flat"

"Right lets go then" Doctor Milnes smiled, grabbing his homebirth kit.

Nate waited until Doctor Milnes had disappeared up the first few steps and then stepped into the epmty elevator and pressed 2 on the key pad.

"Sophie its that horrible Doctor Milnes" Nate frowned

"WHAT! BLOODY HELL IM NOT LETTING THAT MAN ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Sophie shouted sitting up in her bed furiously while Parker helping her

"What man?" Doctor Milnes asked as he stepped past Nate

Nate looked at Sophie, Sophie looked at Nate.

"Sorry I'm late," Doctor Grant panted as he knocked on the open front door," Doctor Milnes drove off without me"

"Hmm, wouldn't know why he would do that.." Nate snarled, clenching his hand into a fist

"Nate, if you want me to have words with Milnes over the way he is acting with Sophie I can, anyway don't worry, I'll be delivering the baby."

"Oh thank heavens! Sophie nearly ended herself when I said Milnes was the only doctor here"

"NATEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sophie screamed

"Action time" Doctor Grant grinned," Right Milnes out of my way!"

"What?" Milnes asked in disbelief

"Your not in a position to deliver this baby Milnes, back off"

Miles glared from Grant to Nate then smiled at Sophie.

"Exxcuse... mee... Doctor... Grant" Sophie panted, grabbing her stomach in pain," Doctor... Milnes... out pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

While Parker is waiting outside well with the others asking her

"What is happening inside there Parker?." Hardison said

"Uhmm Doctor's fighting." Parker said with a bit of happiness enjoying the fight

"What?" Eliot said "there is really something wrong with you." he added

"I hope she is ok" Tara Said

While happening inside...

"Milnes out, your causing distress." Grant said," Right Nate I want you to hold Sophie's hand tightly and on my count Sophie I want you to push, right?"

Sophie nodded, grabbing Nate's hand tightly

"Heey! He said tight but not that tight" Sophie teased clenching back.

"1...2...3... PUSH!"

Sophie pushed her hardest, clenching Nate's hand tighter

"Ook, that was good Sophie, lets try again. 1...2...3... PUSH!"

The tiny cry pierced through Sophie cries of pain. Doctor Grant stood up straight, cradling Nate and Sophie's new born son.

"It's a boy Nate" Doctor Grant beamed, handing Nate the bundle of towels which inside held the baby.

Sophie grabbed Nate's hand as she saw his eyes begin to well up as her own started to run.

Nate took the bundle from Doctor Grant and sat down on the bed beside Sophie to let her see.

"He's gorgeous" Sophie whispered, tenderly brushing his forehead.

"Name?" Doctor Grant enquired as he pulled a chart out of his bag to fill in.

Nate looked at Sophie who nodded then looked back at Doctor Grant.

"Dylan, Dylan Deveraux Ford."

"Lovely" Doctor Grant replied," Deveraux as a middle name or as a double barrel surname."

"Double barrel surname please."

"We'll be on our way then. Nate here's my number, if either of you two have any questions just give me a bring and I'll help"

"Thanks Grant, I don't think I could of stood Milnes delivering the baby" Sophie weakly smiled

"Its fine, now remember Nate, plenty of rest for Sophie!"

"Will do Grant, byee" Nate laughed,

"Thanks Grant, for everything" Sohpie said weakly as she pushed herself up in bed.

"It's all over now just rest Soph," Nate whispered staring down into Dylan's piercing blue eyes.


End file.
